The Lies and Truth of Beth
by herimaginaryworld9128
Summary: Fifteen-year old Beth has the perfect life any teenager would want. Parents who love her, captain of the cheerleading team, a boyfriend, and when she walks down the halls of McKinley everyone envies her. This all changes when Beth finds the truth that breaks her into pieces.


**The Lies and Truth of Beth:** Fifteen- year old Beth has the perfect life any teenager would want. Parents who love her, captain of the cheerleading team, a boyfriend, and when she walks down the halls of McKinley everyone envies her. This all changes when Beth finds the truth that breaks her into pieces.

 **Chapter 1:**

A beautiful blonde with hazel eyes fifteen-year old Beth stares at herself in the mirror of her room. She wore her Cheerios uniform since she is the captain of the cheerleading team of William McKinley High. Her hair is in a wavy ponytail. She finishes putting on make-up and eyeliner.

Everything has to look perfect.

Everyone knows who she is.

She's Beth.

She grabs her school bag and heads downstairs to great her family. She can already smell the fresh homemade French toast with bacon, and eggs. She hugs and kisses her parents Finn and Rachel Hudson. She tickles her younger siblings' four-year old fraternal twins Michael better known as Mike and Emily, along with two-year old Kristin. They all giggle.

"Bethy." Kristin says giggling. She has been waiting for her older sister to come down to sit with her, so she points to the empty chair next to her.

"Good morning sweetheart." Rachel smiles eating her oatmeal. "Slept well?"

Beth nods. "I have. Thank you." She smiles ."Daddy, Megan is bringing me to school today." She says looking at her father. Megan Silvers is her best friend. They've met at age two when Megan moved to Ohio from San Francisco. The two of them have done everything together. They are inseparable.

Having a father who teaches at the same school, Beth often gets a ride from her dad.

She's never embarrassed to be scene with her father at school. She thinks it's pretty normal, unless he doesn't do anything stupid. "Are you sure? I can give you girls a ride." Finn offers.

He's teaches English and is the director of the Glee Club. "It's okay! Megan is a new license driver." Beth reminds him. "Someday that will be me."

"And we will get you any car you want." Rachel spoke up. "We love you Beth. We want you to be happy." She says.

"I love you guys too. I'm captain, Andrew is a wonderful boyfriend, we're basically the 'It' couple, and I am happy." Beth responds. "What could go wrong?" She asked. She doesn't realize Finn and Rachel exchanged glances at one another. Beth's phone buzz and it's a text from Megan.

"My ride's here." She grabs her belongings. She kisses her family goodbye. "Bye Bethy-Beth!" Mike, Kristin, and Emily wave goodbye to her.

"Love you mom. Love you daddy." Beth says. "Love you little munchkins." She says to her baby siblings.

That's when Mike gets out of his chair. Emily does the same. "School time!" They cry. The two are in pre-school just a couple of blocks away from their home. "Momma let go." Emily says. She grabs her Rachel's hand.

"Just a minute baby girl." Rachel strokes Emily's hair. "Why don't you and Mike grab your lunch bags so I can put your lunch in them?" She asked. Emily nods. She and Mike leave the living room.

Finn gets up to clear out the dishes before he'll leave for work. "I wish Mike and Emily had the same food interest. Mike doesn't like peanut butter and jelly but Emily does." Rachel gathers the lunches together with a couple of snacks such as goldfishes, grapes, apple juice, and milk.

"Rachel, what's the matter?" Finn asked concerned. "Why are you upset today?"

"I'm not upset." Rachel responds. She looks up to see Kristin spill syrup all over her clothes. "Oh Kristin baby girl." She runs over to her. "This is not good."

"Sorry momma." Kristin starts whimpering. "Kristin, please don't cry. Momma is not mad." She kisses Kristin's cheeks." She starts to clean the mess up. "I want you to pick a book out." She says. She lets Kristin out of her chair. She runs to the playroom where all the books and toys are.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Finn asked concerned. Rachel sighs. She takes a moment to relax. What Beth has said, got to her . "Beth is happy, Finn." She whispers so low that Finn can barely hear her.

"What?" Finn walks towards her. He strokes her back. "Talk to me."

"Beth is happy." Rachel repeats herself. "She's happy." She tries not to cry.

And that's when Finn realizes what Rachel means. "I know she's happy. That's a good thing."

"No, no it isn't." Rachel couldn't control her emotions. "I can't keep living like this. I can't keep lying to her." She immediately starts to cry on Finn's shoulder.

The clock keeps ticking. That's when Finn knows he has to go to work but he doesn't want to leave his wife who's crying her eyes out.

* * *

Beth met up with her boyfriend Andrew at her locker. They share a kiss with Megan watching. "I need to find myself a boyfriend." She rolls her eyes. Beth laughs.

Andrew wraps his arms protectively around Beth. He and Beth met in eighth grade. They've been together ever since. "How about my friend Sean? He's single."

"He's smart, sarcastic, and cute..."

"Beth!" Andrew glares at Beth.

"Honey, I didn't mean it like that." Beth kisses Andrew. Just then Finn passes by. "Hi Mr. Hudson." Megan high fives Finn.

"Megan, how long have we've known each other?" Finn says. "Please call me F inn."

"And me?" Andrew asked.

"No. You it's Mr. Hudson." Finn reminds Andrew. "Hey Beth."

"Hi daddy." Beth hugs her dad. "Don't be late for class." He reminds them. He heads to his Junior English class to teach.

Megan playfully hits Andrew on the shoulder. "I'd like to meet him." She says referring to Sean.

"It will be my pleasure." Andrew smiles.

The three walk together to History which is a couple of doors away. Thankfully, they aren't late. Beth feels like today is going to be a long day.

* * *

After a stressful day of full classes Beth heads to Cheerio practice. She's confused after not seeing Coach Amy. Coach Amy was the coach for six years at McKinley.

And now she's not even here. It's a lady who's not above six-feet, with blonde hair, and a wavy pony tail. She's also wearing the same uniform. Her back is turned as she is facing the Cheerios who looks sad and disappointed.

She doesn't want to go in. She's not sure what is going on. Why is there a new lady? What happened to Coach Amy? Why wasn't sure aware?

She jumps when she felt someone tap her shoulder. "I can't believe Coach Amy did this." Megan cries.

"Did what?" Beth asked.

"Left us. She moved, without even saying anything."

"Where did she move?"

"No one knows but Princpal Schu."

"Did you ask hi m?"

"No. I'm too mad to ask. I love Coach Amy..."

"I can't believe it either." Beth sighs. "So who is this new lady?"

"I don't know. I don't want to find out." Megan says as she angrily folds her hands.

They watch the new coach. "Alright girls! I am Coach Fabray, but call me Quinn." A Hispanic girl raises her hand. "We're not all here yet." She glares at Megan and Beth.

"Oh..I thought..." Coach Fabray turns around. Her eyes couldn't let go of the young blonde girl.

Something about her seems so familiar. She feels so connected to her, as if she's known her. They don't shake hands or introduce each other.

Coach Fabray touches her heart. Her heart beating so fast. "Beth..." She quietly says. Beth studies the older women in front of her.

Why do they look so much a like? How does this woman know her? She's never met her in her life.

For Beth she's attended every practice and every game.

But today she doesn't. She runs out of the field where they practice and into the school. She's followed by Megan. "I want to go home Megan."

"Beth-"

"Why does she look like me?!" Beth shouted with tears. "Megan! I want to go." She desperately tries opening the car door but she's out of luck since it's locked.

"Megan!" Beth cries with tears. Megan nods and opens her car.

This is the first time Megan has saw her friend so upset. She doesn't know the whole story but she will agree with Beth on one thing. Megan couldn't stop thinking how scary it was that Coach Fabray, and her best friend could be mother and daughter.


End file.
